


Nightclub Melodies

by Sugakookie_Yoonseok



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Mentioned Peggy Carter - Freeform, Mentioned Sam Wilson - Freeform, Mentioned Scott Lang, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Canon Fix-It, Stucky - Freeform, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakookie_Yoonseok/pseuds/Sugakookie_Yoonseok
Summary: “Days later when Steve was on his deathbed, Bucky had stayed with him. Bucky couldn’t believe he was going to watch his first love die in front of his eyes.”OrI wrote this at 7 in the morning cause I saw a art post on tumblr and needed an excuse to fix endgame’s *cough* terrible *cough* ending for Stucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Nightclub Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> For Bucky’s song I changed some of the lyrics not too many though. The song is Supernova by Ansel Elgort which I recommend to listen to because it’s amazing
> 
> The tumblr post:  
> https://readysetstarker.tumblr.com/post/189859971614/keizu-sing-for-you-happy-birthday-steve

It has been months. The leaves on the ground blown away by winter snow. Snow melted by spring sun and rain. Rain dried by summer heat. 

Bucky last shed tears for Steve during the winter, it was cold outside and each new teardrop that stung his winter chilled face froze to his cheeks and chin. He had stopped crying and started writing sinfully beautiful melodies. 

Hidden in each tune were pleads and praises, all belonging to Steve Rogers. 

Bucky would write about their past and the future he wanted with Steve but obviously didn’t deserve, as the younger had went off into the past to grow old with the one he truly loved. Bucky remembers thinking something had happened to the blond man and nearly panicking when he didn’t come back through the time machine. He remembers his sigh of relief seeing the old man on the bench. Something else was there within Bucky too, something he had thought he’d gotten over. 

_ Jealousy.  _

Steve handed his shield to Sam. 

_ Jealousy. _

Bucky rememberers his heart clenching and mouth going dry. Tears coming to spill from the ducts in his eyes but just sitting there making his eyes burn. 

Days later when Steve was on his deathbed, Bucky had stayed with him. Bucky couldn’t believe he was going to watch his first love die in front of his eyes. 

Scott had come soon enough. He brought his van with the “not time but age changer” machine and they de-aged Steve to when he was thirty again.Steve had agreed to it since some part of him wasn’t ready to die just then but he became angry when he realized that he would have to be alive longer without Peggy. Sam gave him the shield back. The blond took off after Bucky tried to convince him that on the bright side he would get to save more lives and wouldn’t have to worry about being tied down anymore; Steve punched him in the face for saying so. 

Bucky then took off too. 

He’s been living in hotels and playing songs in different nightclubs all over state. He’s written a total of seventeen songs. Tonight he’s playing one in a bar back in Brooklyn. 

The nightclub is thrumming with vibrations from the music and the dancing people. A mass of maybe a hundred people either dancing or drinking and talking. 

Bucky’s setting things up on stage when he looks over at the bar and sees what he thought was a hallucination of Steve Rogers himself, drenched in different blue hued lights. Bucky thought there’d be no way he’d see Steve here but he immediately knew his previous queasiness throughout the day was alarming him of this exact situation. 

Bucky quickly helped the band set up then told them to follow his lead because he wanted to play his new song he’d written. He didn’t think he’d get to preform a song in front of Steve but here he was, about to pour his heart out. 

He took a deep breath and counted to three to calm his nerves. The blue lights glistened on his skin and gave his blue/green eyes a sinful vibrance.

Steve hasn’t seen him yet but once he recognizes Bucky’s voice he’ll make his way to the stage. 

“This song is called, Supernova.” A few people clapped while others waited to hear said song. 

_“I feel like Atlas, I got my back stretched  
You wanna grab this, you don’t understand this _   
_ I keep it oppressed, work on my realness   
Reading my manifest, I’ll address your request _

_ I’ve been waking up drenched in sweat _ _All my dreams, full of my regret  
I keep hearing what my mother said   
Eyes are open, all I see is red _

_ I met you in NYC   
You told me you loved her in ‘The Old Country’   
Your heart’s in the ground, frozen over   
My heart’s in the sky, supernova _

_I met you in NYC  
You told me you loved her in ‘The Old Country’   
Your heart’s in the ground, frozen over My heart’s in the sky, supernova”_

Bucky watched as Steve turned around in his stool and looked him directly in his eyes from across the room. 

_ “Look overhead at the stars and the ocean   
_ _ Foggy emotions, moments, erosion   
_ _ This supernova could cause a commotion  _ _ My minds of the notion, you’ll still be my motive _

_ I’ve been, I’ve been so fucked in my head   
_ _ I’ve been going through phases, I’m just going through phases  
_ _ Don’t know what this crave is (When’s the last time someone said shit?)  _ _ Walking through your mazes (When’s the last time someone meant it?)” _

Steve shoved through the crowd and made his way towards the stage, towards Bucky. The long haired male smirked as he continued the rest of the song.

_ “I’ve been waking up drenched in sweat  All my dreams, full of my regret  
I keep hearing what my mother said  Eyes are open, all I see is red _

_ I met you in NYC  
You told me you loved her in ‘The Old Country’  
Your heart’s in the ground, frozen over  My heart’s in the sky, supernova _

_I met you in NYC  
You told me you loved her in ‘The Old Country’  
Your heart’s in the ground, frozen over My heart’s in the sky, supernova_

I met you in NYC  
 _You told me you loved her in ‘The Old Country’  
_ Your heart’s in the ground, frozen over  My heart’s in the sky, supernova”

As Bucky finished the song Steve smiled up at him and leaned closer to the stage. Bucky leaned down and pulled Steve to him in a kiss that held years worth of pain, love, and passion.

As they parted the crowd cheered as if they knew that the song was about Steve.

“Buck, why...”Steve tried.

“Why didn’t I tell you before? Well gee, Stevie, I don’t know maybe because I was afraid to lose you.” The shorter huffed.

Steve pulled Bucky down from the stage into his arms.

“You never would’ve lost me, Buck. You’re the one person that I would do anything for.” The black haired male tilted his head at Steve.

“Then why didn’t you stay? Why were you going to let me watch you die after you got to live the life of your dreams?” The blond sighed as he pulled Bucky to his chest and rested his head on top of the raven-head.

“I thought you needed me to go, to be free from the past and from the weight of something you might not have been able to handle. Living the life of my dreams and what has always been expected of me are two different things.” Bucky hummed questioningly at that. “Everyone, since the 40s, Buck, always expected me to be with Peggy. My dream life that I’ll get to live, it’s with you. I’ve always loved you. ‘Till the end of the line, remember?” Steve murmured into Bucky’s hair.

“I’ve always loved you too, Stevie. ‘Till the end of the line.”


End file.
